ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Knight
| music = "There and Back Again" by | current_efeds = World Wrestling Association | brand = Warzone | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technician/High Flyer | finisher = "Divine Retribution" "Glass Ceiling" | trainer = Coach Swindle; Ric Reaper | debut = 2nd November 2007 | record = 0 - 0 - 0 | accomplishments = PRCW Champion (x1) | retired = }} Gabriel Knight (Born June 23rd 1989 in ) is an American professional wrestler best known for his time in the World Wrestling Association (WWA) where he currently works as of November 11th 2009. =History= Early life Gabriel, the son of Carl and Marie Knight, was born into a rich family in Palm Beach, California, his mother owning a local clothing line which was a success in California and his father being the 5th generation to run the Californian transport industry. Gabriel, an only child, was his official heir with no hesitation to let it be known, even using it to earn him places in clubs and become the Class President for 6 years running. The power went to his head but, as a trust fund child, nobody said a word knowing the power of Gabriel's father who had become the Mayor of Palm Beach by the time Gabriel was 16. Introduction to Wrestling Originally, Gabriel had no interest in school or its extra-curricula activities but, to avoid PE lessons, joined the wrestling team with no real intention to try. After being humiliated in his first match, Gabriel trained hard and the next week took on the same opponent, Danny Tompkins, this time winning. His first feud ended a week later as he once again beat the same opponent. Finding a natural talent within him, Coach Swindle pushed Gabriel to stay on the wrestling team the next year and all years after, Knight agreeing as a way to escape those dreaded bleep tests in Physical Education. After graduating from high school, Gabriel managed to land a scholarship to Palm Beach University on his wrestling abilities, majoring in Advanced Mechanics as a lesson he both enjoyed and was good in. He applied the knowledge of ‘how things worked’ in the Palm Beach University’s wrestling ring and was quite surprised as a scout sat at ringside for one of his matches, signalling out Gabriel as “the single most talented wrestler to attend PBU”. Gabriel signed a contract deal with the promoter, who sent the scout, Mr. Scott Simmonds and fought in the independent circuit promotion ‘PRCW’. =Career= Independent Project Rockstar Championship Wrestling November 2008 - January 2009 Knowing the talent that had stemmed from PRCW, Gabriel had no hesitation in signing a contract with Mr. Simmonds as a way into the business, starting his first official feud against John Barrick, a Texan wrestler in his 5th year in the business with a bridling hatred toward any new comers to the promotion. Scott capitalized on this and set Knight against John at the November Super-Card, Pain Squared where Gabriel gained his first major victory. Barrick refused to lay down and take the back handed victory, demanding a match against Gabriel at the December Super-Card, Heavy Storm where John managed to defeat Knight with the help of several weapons in a Falls Count Anywhere match in which Gabriel came close to suffering a leg injury from a 20 foot fall off a steel ladder while attempting to administer the Glass Ceiling thanks to outside interference from John's friend, Gary Cook. After taking a week off to heal, Gabriel called out John for a third and final match against the two at January's Epiphany in a Steel Cage, the winner earning a shot at the prestigious PRCW Championship. Gabriel's skill turned up several notches as he fought in a match that could have been for the title itself, finally managing to climb out of the steel cage but not before landing the Glass Ceiling off the top of the cage. February 2009 With his sights firmly set on his newly acquired shot at the PRCW Championship, Gabriel fought back all the competition Avir Miram, the champion, could find, beating each opponent before finally facing Avir in a singles contest for the PRCW Championship at February Fallout where Gabriel debuted The Shining, an enziguri leading to a shining wizard. This wasn't enough, however, as Barrick ransacked the ring ending the match in disqualification leaving Avir the Champion and Gabriel a dejected man. March 2009 Despite the outside interference, Scott Simmonds refused Gabriel a rematch claiming "That's the way things work around here, you want to buy the company and change that then go ahead but until then, quit your whining." Gabriel, instead, faced John Barrick in a singles match which gained the attention of Avir who, himself, wanted revenge leading to a tag team contest at Mad March Massacre between Gabriel Knight & Avir Miram against John Barrick & Gary Cook. Knight and Miram managed to pull out the victory making Avir gain respect for the new comer. April - May 2009 Gabriel turned his attentions away from the PRCW Championship knowing Mr. Simmonds would refuse any requested shot, instead trying to earn himself a spot against Avir which led him against half the roster, winning each match with a new finishing maneuver, the Divine Retribution, leading his past April Falls and into Red Alert where he faced Gary Cook for the first time in a one on one match. The two had both been on winning streaks since coming out of Mad March Massacre with Gary even turning on John who had taken the loss to Avir. Considering this, Scott announced the match as a number one contenders contest only moments before the night began. Gabriel gave a hard fought battle and managed to win once again. Gary, not being best pleased, assaulted Gabriel after the match with a steel pipe knowing that, by forfeit, Scott would announce Gary the number one contender. July 2009 After a month's sabbatical, Gabriel returned to find Avir now dethroned and Cook as the new PRCW Champion, Scott announcing a Triple Threat match at Breakout between Gary Cook, Avir Miram and the returning Gabriel Knight. Although not in the best shape, Gabriel fought his best against the two opponents, even gaining revenge against Gary with a steel chair, eventually landing the Divine Retribution on Avir and gaining the pin fall, holding the PRCW Championship for the first time, five months after his first shot at the championship. August - September 2009 Upon holding the championship, Gabriel earned a higher level of respect and his name quickly became known around California where he was called by several other independent circuits, each offering a slightly higher wage than PRCW but, being happy where he was and not knowing what to expect in other places, Gabriel stayed in the PRCW which earned him some respect from Scott Simmonds although that didn't refrain the owner to throw Gabriel in against Gary Cook, PRCW Championship on the line at Summer Sizzler, Knight successfully defending his first championship. Gary refused to walk away and beat Avir Miram in a Number One Contender's match the following week leading to The Fall. Gabriel, now sick of facing Cook, demanded the match be a 'Loser leaves PRCW' match. Simmonds, loving drama in the workplace, accepted the stipulation and immediately set up the match, much to the disgust of Cook who did his best in the month leading to The Fall trying to get the stipulation removed but ultimately failed in both stipulation lifting and match winning as Gabriel walked out triumphant and Gary walked out without a job. October - November 2009 It was announced before the show that a 'celebrity' would be joining PRCW at Californiacation but this did not interest Gabriel as he looked to the match against Avir Miram with the title on the line in a ladder match. Knight's eyes brightened and ears pricked up as he heard the special guest would be none other than Ric Reaper on the look out for new talent and immediately upped his game to impress the ex-PRCW superstar turned WWA prodigy. Gabriel managed to pull a win out over Miram. At the following PRCW house show a WWA Scout was in the arena looking out for talent, specially sent by Ric Reaper. Gabriel put on the performance of a life time, outshining his fellow superstars and received a call the next day from the WWA co-founder and owner, Mr. Steve Davison, telling him to go to the WWA HQ. After appearing on WWA Warzone, winning his first match against Steven Chandler, Gabriel went back to the PRCW to tell Scott Simmonds two words... "I quit", immediately throwing the PRCW championship in the bin as a new goal seeded itself in Knight's mind... the WWA World Heavyweight Championship. National World Wrestling Association December 2009 Knight's first match went off without a hitch, quite literally as Steven Chandler didn't land a single move giving Gabriel Knight possibly the best momentum possible in televised competition as he head into the WWA. After a confrontation with the boss, Steve Davison, backstage (partially due to his acquaintance with Ric Reaper) Knight was placed in a one on one match with WWA Hall of Famer and Steve Davison's go-to-guy, Shawn Taylor. January 2010 Instead of leading the year in with a bang, Gabriel Knight's 2009 fizzled out as WWA's doors quickly closed before he could make his debut leaving his contract status wide open, PRCW refusing to take Knight back after his 'insubordination'. =In Wrestling= Finishing and Signature Moves :Glass Ceiling - Split Legged Corkscrew Moonsault (November 2008 - Present) :Divine Retribution - Spinning Heel Kick followed into a Reverse DDT Hold, Gabriel points to the crowd before spinning round, underneath the opponent into a Cutter. (April 2009 - Present) :The Shining - Enziguri Kick to a standing opponent sending them onto one knee, Gabriel then executes a shining wizard. (February 2009 - Present) :European Uppercut :Knight Time - Gabriel sits on the back of an opponent who is lying face down on the mat, crossing their arms before grabbing their wrists and pulling back, applying pressure. (Submission hold) Theme Music PRCW *Let it Rock - Kevin Rudolf NWA "There and Back Again" - Daughtry